


I just knew you two were gonna fall in love

by Wayhaught_multifamdom



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayhaught_multifamdom/pseuds/Wayhaught_multifamdom
Summary: Set after Casey and Izzie hold hands in the car.Just a small fluff piece





	I just knew you two were gonna fall in love

Later that night when Casey arrived home, from hanging out with Izzie, she tried to get to her room as quickly as possible. Avoiding her mum, dad and Sam as she ran. Shutting to door behind her and finally letting out a breathe she didn’t realise she was holding in. 

Just at that moment her phone chimed.  
It was from Izzie.

Izzie: Hey Newton, I just wanted to say I had an amazing time hanging out tonight and I’m looking forward to seeing you at school tomorrow. Goodnight :) x 

All Casey could think was how absolutely brilliant Izzie was. Her gorgeous flowing raven hair and adorable smile. Her mind then drifted to when Izzie had apologised on her birthday, creating the “forehead promise” just to get close to her. They had almost kissed when right on cue her mother had interrupted. 

Finally Casey responded after being lost in her thoughts.

Casey: It was my pleasure. I would go 3 towns over for anything with you. See you in 2nd period tomorrow Iz xx Goodnight:) 

She hopped into bed as she thought about seeing Izzie tomorrow. She couldn’t wait.

——

7am Monday Morning 

Izzie woke to her little sister shaking her awake. Just once she’d like to wake up to her alarm and not a screaming 5 year old in her face. She got up to have breakfast but was distracted by feeding her baby brother. 

By the time she had gotten ready and was able to do anything for herself it was already time to go. Her grandma had arrived home after a night shift and took the younger children so Izzie could go to school. 

As Izzie walked down the hallway she kept an eye out for Casey but hadn’t seen her by the start of 1st period so she’d have to wait. The whole class she just stared at the clock waiting for two things. To see Casey and more importantly right now try to sneak a packet of chips and an apple into her stomach before the start of 2nd period. She was starving.

Finally the class was over and Izzie speed walked as fast as she could to her locker. As she was shoving chips into her mouth, she heard a familiar voice behind her. 

“If you eat those any faster you may choke” the voice said with a giggle.

Izzie turned to get right to see Casey leaning against the lockers.

“Hey Newton” she said with a full mouthful.

“Classy” Casey snarked back.

As she finished the packet Casey spoke up again.

“I’m guessing your grandma had the night shift and you didn’t get to eat this morning?” Izzie nodded in reply whilst swallowing.

“I’m picking you up from now on. You barely ever get to eat and this way I can bring you breakfast and you don’t have to catch 3 buses to school.” 

“You really don’t have to do that! I don’t want you to waste all that petrol money on me” 

“Iz, we literally drove 3 towns over to get a different flavour of slushy last night and you didn’t hear me complaining did you?”

“No but it was for your benefit too. Not just mine”

“This is for my benefit as well. I’ll actually get to see you in the morning and you’ll get to eat so you won’t be so grumpy during the day if you have a proper meal” 

“Okay good point. Thank you Newton” Izzie gave up and nudged Casey with her shoulder. Casey smiling back as she raced Izzie to their shared class.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on:
> 
> Instagram, Twitter & Tumblr: @superxkryptonx


End file.
